Tu amor es mi razon de vivir
by Kasumi Etsuko
Summary: Roy mustang y su equipo tienen una importante mision que realizar,pero el cumplimiento de ella traera una gran consecuencia,en especial una serie de obstaculos que roy y riza deberan enfrentar para estar juntos por siempre.mi primer fic RoyxRiza
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1: te amado desde siempre._**

Era invierno en la ciudad de central, un día de esos lluviosos donde apenas se podía salir a la calle. Toda mojada llegó riza al cuartel, dejó a su perro Black hayate en casa, ya que si lo traía con ella podía resfriarse. Estaba en la hora, así que antes de trabajar, decidió

 poner la cafetera mientras esperaba a que sus demás compañeros llegaran.

-Por lo visto no creo que lleguen temprano-se decía mientras sacaba una taza.

Luego, se sentó en su escritorio a revisar unos papeles, los cuales después el coronel tenía que firmar, aunque dudaba si lo iba hacer. Estaba sirviéndose café cuando sintió abrir la puerta.

-buenos días teniente-dijo havoc cerrando la puerta tras el.

-buenos días havoc-dijo mientras leía los papeles.

Enseguida havoc se fue a servir café, estaba conversando con la teniente hawkeye, cuando de repente se escucharon unas voces.

-buenos días chicos-dijo havoc animado.

-para ti serán buenos días, porque para mi no lo son-decía Breda enojado.

-vamos Breda, no es para tanto-decía fuery.

 -claro lo dices porque a ti te gusta la lluvia.

-no es eso Breda veras, hay que venir con ánimos a trabajar ¿no crees?

-claro, eso es verdad pero hoy no quiero trabajar-decía desanimado.

Estaban discutiendo, hasta que la voz de la teniente hawkeye se escucho.

-chicos por favor, no debemos discutir por  esas cosas-decía seriamente.

-pero fuery empezó-decía Breda molesto.

-¡no el! -decía fuery furioso.

 Un disparo de la teniente, hizo que se quedaran inmóviles ya que una de las balas pasó por el lado de la cabeza de Breda.

-lo siento chicos, pero no me quedaba otra alternativa-dijo riza guardando su arma.

-esta bien, lo sentimos-dijeron Breda y fuery al mismo tiempo.

-chicos ¿alguien sabe que le ocurrió al coronel?-dijo preocupada.

-yo por lo menos no se nada del coronel-dijo falman mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

- ustedes chicos ¿alguno sabe algo del coronel?-preguntaba riza mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-algo me dice que el coronel esta en casa-decía fuery mientras se paseaba por la sala.

- si es cierto-dijo havoc mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, seguramente esta enfermo y por eso no pudo venir. Además los últimos días, daba la impresión de que estaba comenzando a resfriarse-dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-pero  el coronel habría avisado, en caso de estar enfermo-decía falman.

En un momento hawkeye se paro de su escritorio y dijo:

-chicos iré a casa del coronel a ver que sucede, havoc el auto esta afuera ¿cierto?

-eh si ¿no quiere que la acompañe teniente?-dijo mientras le pasaba su abrigo.

-no te preocupes estaré bien-dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas.-buenos chicos cualquier cosa yo les aviso-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-tranquila estaremos bien-dijo havoc mientras se paraba de su escritorio.

Riza abandono el cuartel, para ir a casa del coronel a ver que sucedía, lo mas probable era que podía estar enfermo, aunque ya llevaban mas de 4 años trabajando juntos, ya conocía al coronel, ella recuerda que en días como estos siempre faltaba pero, estaba mas preocupada aun, ya que es la primera vez que el coronel no llamaba para avisar que no asistiría a trabajar.

La casa del coronel era de 2 pisos, grande y amplia, y además una de las mas lujosas de la ciudad. Riza bajo del auto y golpeaba la puerta una y otra vez, pero no había respuesta.asi que saco de su bolsillo la copia de las llaves de la casa, el coronel se las había dado en caso de alguna emergencia que se llegara a presentar.

La teniente abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, estaba todo muy oscuro, justo al lado derecho de la entrada había un interruptor, lo encendió para poder subir ya que la habitación de mustang se encontraba en el segundo piso. No sabia en cual de las habitaciones estaba el coronel, empezó a caminar por el pasillo hasta que alguien se paro detrás de ella.

-teniente ¿Qué esta haciendo usted aquí?-dijo Roy bostezando.

-lo siento coronel-dice volteándose hacia el. Yo solo vine a ver que le ocurría señor-dijo preocupada.

-ah, esta bien no te preocupes. Estoy bien-decía mientras tosía.

-no lo creo señor-dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la frente de Roy.

-coronel esta ardiendo en fiebre-dijo preocupada. Será mejor que vaya a su cama, yo me quedare a cuidarlo.

- gracias de todas maneras teniente, pero se cuidarme solo-dijo Roy mirándola ceñudo

-será mejor que me haga caso sino quiere salir lastimado-decía mientras sacaba su arma.

-no es necesario que hagas eso conmigo-salió asustado rumbo a la habitación, sabía como era la teniente cuando se enojaba así que no había otra opción que obedecer. Ya acostado llego la teniente con una limonada caliente y unas pastillas que Roy estaba tomando, pero después observo que Roy estaba profundamente dormido.

-bueno no queda más que esperar-dijo mientras observaba detenidamente el cuerpo de Roy. Ella estaba profundamente enamorada de el, pero ella se resignaba ya que pensaba, que Roy no seria capaz de amarla ¿o si?, no estaba segura que pensar, solo sabia que el nunca se fijaría en una mujer como ella, aunque riza no perdía la esperanza en que Roy cambiaria, y que un día se iba a dar cuenta del amor que sentía por el. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Sentada en el sofá, a un costado de la cama de Roy, se encontraba leyendo un libro, habían pasado mas de 3 horas desde que el dormía, hasta que vio que Roy había despertado.

-¿como te sientes?-le dijo riza mientras le pasaba la limonada y los medicamentos.

-mas o menos-decía mientras se sentaba-riza hay algo que quiero decirte- luego bebió la limonada, y se tomo sus medicamentos.

-dígame señor-dijo mientras se sentaba en un lado de la cama.

-vamos riza dejémonos de formalidades, hace mucho tiempo que nos conocimos. Además No estamos en el trabajo.

-pero señor….esta bien tienes bastastante razón-mientras suspiraba.

-sabes estoy empezando a sentir cosas por ti, siento que te amo, en un momento no quería aceptarlo, salía con mujeres para así olvidarme de esa idea. Pero no sirvió, riza estoy enamorado de ti-decía mirándola a los ojos.

-Roy por favor no juegues conmigo, no quiero ser otra de esas chicas con las cuales solo te diviertes., además con lo enfermo que estas, siento que estas delirando-dijo mirando hacia abajo. En un momento los ojos de riza estaban llorosos. –tu sabes que lo de nosotros no puede ser, además tu eres mi superior-dijo soltando sus lagrimas.

-riza, no estoy bromeando yo te amo, la única mujer con la que siempre he querido estar es contigo, tú eres todo para mi, además yo se que tu sientes algo por mi, estoy seguro.

-en eso estas equivocado Roy, yo jamás he sentido algo hacia a ti.-dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Esta segura?-dijo Roy mirándola a los ojos- todavía recuerdo esa vez que nos besamos por primera vez.

_Era verano, día terrible debido a la calor que hacia en la sala del cuartel. roy y riza terminaban su trabajo, a pesar de que era la hora de descanso, había mucho trabajo así que decidieron quedarse, con el objetivo de no tener que estar trabajando hasta mas tarde. Sus compañeros decidieron ir al bar ya que hacia mucho calor, pensaron que unos tragos no les haría mal, ya llevaban una hora fuera del cuartel._

_En un momento Roy se para de su escritorio, observa que la teniente se dirige a la puerta este la alcanza y sujetándola de un brazo le dijo:_

_-teniente espere un momento por favor-dijo seriamente._

_-dígame señor, que necesita-dijo un tanto sorprendida al ver la expresión de Roy._

_-vamos dejemos la formalidades, riza-le dijo mirándola sensualmente._

_-perdón ¿Qué le ocurre señor?-dijo mientras se movía hacia un lado de la pared._

_-es que sabes, tú me encantas, esos ojos ámbar, esa piel blanca, ese pelo, ¿quieres que siga?-decía mientras se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba la mejilla._

_-Roy ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo un tanto asustada, aléjate de mi por favor._

_Roy se acerco más a ella y logro acorralarla contra la pared, con el objetivo que no escapara, riza trataba de zafarse de sus brazos pero Roy la tenia bien sujeta. Hasta que Roy se acerco a sus labios la estrecho entre sus brazos y todo se sello con un profundo beso, al principio riza ponía resistencia pero luego se dejo llevar por los labios de Roy, los cuales ya habían atrapado los de ella. Después de ese largo beso, riza quedo atónita, sin palabras, Roy al darse cuenta de eso le dice:_

_-veo que te gusto ¿no es así?-dijo recogiendo un mechón de su cabello._

_- Roy ¿que hemos hecho?-dijo algo sorprendida._

_- tranquila solo nos besamos, eso es todo-decía relajado.- ese beso significa que estoy enamorado de ti, que siempre lo estaré, nosotros nos amamos y tu no te das cuenta de eso._

_En tanto riza al escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, quedó pensando en que debería confesarle a Roy sus sentimientos, si Roy estaba tan enamorado de ella como el dice era la hora perfecta para decirle todo lo que sentía por el, pero no era capaz por miedo a que el la rechace._

-es verdad, aun lo recuerdo-dijo -pero si yo siento algo por ti ¿es verdad que tu me amas desde hace tiempo?-dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-¿porque piensas que te estoy mintiendo?-en ese momento le toma la mano.-vamos riza, ese beso fue de verdad, yo te amo ¿es que acaso no entiendes lo que te digo?

Esa mirada y palabras sinceras por parte de Roy, despertaron el corazón de riza, reaccionó a tiempo, era el momento ideal para confesar esos sentimientos escondidos por largo tiempo. Si no era ahora no seria nunca, por lo tanto se atrevió a confesarle su amor, riza abrazo a Roy, sus lagrimas salieron otra ves.roy quedo sorprendido con tal actitud, hubo un momento de silencio. Hasta que riza le dice:

-Roy yo también te amo-decía mientras lloraba, te amado siempre desde la primera vez que te vi, si no te decía este sentimiento, era por miedo a que me rechazaras.

-riza, yo no podría hacer eso…jamás-mientras les secaba las lagrimas, mira si tanto nos amamos empecemos este camino, así seremos muy felices.

- pero tú sabes que las relaciones están prohibidas-dijo muy preocupada.

-de eso no te preocupes, cariño. Por ahora mantendremos nuestra relación en secreto. En un tiempo veremos que haremos con ese tema, ahora estamos juntos somos tu y yo.

-por supuesto que si Roy-dijo un poco mas contenta.de repente riza mira la hora en su reloj.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Roy algo preocupado.

-oh, es un poco tarde, además no les avise a los chicos diciendo que te encuentras enfermo-dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo.

-¿donde vas cariño?, quédate aquí además todavía esta lloviendo, hay una tormenta no creo que puedas ir ahora a casa.

-es verdad-dijo algo resignada, al menos Black hayate esta con mi hermana ya que vivo con ella. Solo deja llamarla para decirle que me quedare en tu casa.

-bueno, además puedes dormir en la otra cama que esta al lado izquierdo de la mía, al menos no estaré solo esta noche-dijo sonriendo.

Después riza salió de la habitación bajando al primer piso donde se encontraba el teléfono, al cabo de 10 minutos volvió.

-llamé a casa y le dije a mi hermana que me quedare aquí, y los chicos no creo que estén el cuartel, lo mas probable es que ya se fueron-dijo dando un suspiro.

-riza ven acá-dijo Roy.

-dime ¿Qué ocurre?-dice mirándolo a los ojos.

-te amo, prometo que te amare y te protegeré con mi vida, nadie nos separara.-dijo mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos.

-yo también Roy, te prometo que seremos muy felices por toda la eternidad.

-lo se-dijo dándole un beso en su frente.

Luego de abrazarse se besaron, todo el amor de ellos se hizo presente, parecía un sueño para ellos pero era verdad, ahora estaban juntos y a partir de ese momento sabían que nada y nadie los separaría jamás.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Un plan siniestro y peligroso.**

Luego de esa noche, se levantaron para ir a trabajar.roy se duchaba, gracias a los medicamentos y los cuidados de su teniente….solo pensar en esas palabras: su teniente le provocaba un sentimiento de felicidad, roy se había recuperado. Mientras que en la cocina estaba riza preparando el desayuno.

-cariño ven, el desayuno esta listo-le decía desde la cocina.

-ya voy- decía mientras bajaba la escalera se ponía la chaqueta de su uniforme.

Luego de tomar desayuno salieron rumbo al trabajo. Acordaron de no decir nada de su romance a sus compañeros, por ahora no debían saber nada, además no querían levantar sospechas en el cuartel. Después de un tiempo Roy les informaría a sus subordinados de su relación con la teniente hawkeye.

--0--

Mientras en otra oficina del cuartel central archer tenia un a conversación misteriosa por teléfono…

-¿hola?...buenos días teniente coronel, se puede saber que es lo que desea-dijo kimbly.

Kimbly volvió hace 1 año a la milicia a través de Frank archer. El era utilizado para experimentos en el laboratorio 5, y Frank archer tenia un plan en mente y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de kimbly, sabia que era el único alquimista dispuesto a ayudarlo. Aunque sabia que el plan era un tanto arriesgado.

-buenos días, tengo una misión para ti, necesito que asesines al fuhrer, al rey Bradley.-dijo observando hacia la ventana.

-mmm, ¿y porque seria?-dijo kimbly pensativo-seria hermoso hacerlo explotar en miles de pedazos-dijo riéndose.

-la razón es que quiero el poder máximo, deseo ser el fuhrer de este país. Para eso necesito que lo asesines. Te daré una buena suma de dinero, pero no debes dejar rastro al momento de matarlo, solo debe parecer un asesinato sin sospechas.

-suena interesante…bien acepto la misión, pero ¿Cuándo debo realizar la misión?-dijo.

-esta noche debemos organizarnos, asi que juntémonos hoy a medianoche en una casa que esta abandonada, muy cerca de aquí ¿supongo que sabes cual es esa casa?-dijo archer.

-si, la conozco. Bien, nos vemos a la medianoche-dijo carmesí.

-adiós-dijo colgando el auricular mirando hacia la ventana, ahora seré el fuhrer de este país. Lo primero que hare será echar a ese imbécil de mustang y todo su equipo patético-decía entre carcajadas.

--0--

-¡no! esto no puede ser debo informarle de inmediato al jefe –decía sheska sorprendida.

Sheska actuaba como secretaria de Frank archer, pero Bradley tenia la sospecha que archer tramaba algo, por eso sheska tuvo que grabar todas las llamadas telefónicas que eran para el teniente coronel.

Bradley quedo consternado, cuando archer le dio la propuesta de que quería traer al alquimista carmesí de vuelta, kimbly.bradley no presto mucha atención a ese tema, por lo tanto reintegro a kimbly a la milicia. Pero el furher iba vigilar a kimbly y en especial a archer,un instinto le decía que ellos andaban en algo turbio.

En la oficina del jefe….

-pase coronel, tome asiento por favor-haciendo el saludo militar.

- gracias señor-respondiendo el mismo saludo y tomando asiento.Para que me llamaba -    dijo preocupado.

-bueno coronel, hemos descubierto que el teniente coronel Frank archer, desea sacarme del poder a toda costa, en pocas palabras desea asesinarme-dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Roy parándose de su asiento, pero señor ¿de donde saco esa información?

-sheska me informo de la conversación que sostenía archer con el alquimista carmesí-dijo seriamente.-por eso necesito que capturen a kimbly y en especial… a Frank archer-dijo mientras se volvía a sentar.

-ya veo, con razón insistía tanto en traer a kimbly de vuelta-dijo molesto.

Después de pensar un poco dice muy seguro de si mismo : -bien señor acepto la misión.

- un detalle coronel, ellos se juntaran en una casa abandonada cerca del cuartel ¿la conoce?.hoy a medianoche así que prepare a su equipo.

- por supuesto señor-dijo Roy.

-bien, trasladare a Hughes a su equipo ya que con el formarían el equipo ideal para esta misión y seria un gran aporte para su equipo.

-muy bien, me retiro señor-haciendo el gesto militar

-bien, mucha suerte en su misión coronel-dijo Bradley

-gracias señor.

Roy abandono la oficina de Bradley y enseguida fue a informarle a su equipo sobre lo que ocurrió, por suerte estaban todos para dar a conocer los detalles de esa misión. Aunque Roy temía que algo malo iba a suceder.

-chicos, qué sorpresa que estén todos aquí-dijo Roy cerrando la puerta.

-¿que ocurre señor?-dijo riza sorprendida

-tenemos la misión de capturar a Frank archer y a kimbly-dijo sentándose en su escritorio.

-¿pero porque,jefe?-dijo havoc pensativo.

-planea asesinar al jefe, por lo tanto debemos capturarlo hoy, se juntara con kimbly en una casa abandonada cerca de aquí, se organizaran en como llevar a cabo el asesinato. Y por cierto ahora tenemos un nuevo miembro en el equipo, maes Hughes.

-vaya sorprendente-decía fuery sujetándose los lentes.

-¿de verdad Roy?, no puedo creerlo-decía sorprendido este va y abraza a Roy.-amigo te prometo que te ayudare en todo.

-lo se Hughes, mientras trataba de soltarse de el. Bien chicos los quiero acá a las 11:30 en punto, traigan su equipo ya que esta misión no será nada fácil-dijo el coronel.

-si señor-los cinco miembros gritando al mismo tiempo y despidiéndose con el saludo militar-

-Bien nos vemos-dijo Roy

Todos se fueron pero en ese instante riza se iba acercando a la puerta cuando Roy la sujeto con delicadeza de la muñeca haciendo que se detuviera.

-riza ¿te sientes bien?-dijo preocupado

-sospeche que te darías cuenta de eso-dijo resignada-solo tengo fiebre eso es todo.

-pero sabes es mejor que no vayas, puede ser peligroso-dijo acercándose mas a ella.

-no mi deber es protegerte, no cambiare de opinión-dijo seriamente.

Roy la abrazo y luego le dio un tierno beso en sus labios.

-bien, pero si te sientes mal me avisas para que no participes en esta misión-dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-aunque este mal, no te lo diré-dijo molesta.-bueno nos vemos después.

-esta bien, adiós-dijo resignado, vaya si es terca-se decía así mismo.

Roy quedo muy preocupado por el estado de riza, tenia miedo que algo malo le pasara ya sea en el camino o en la misión. Pensó que riza se contagió con el resfriado que tuvo. Solo sabia que ese presentimiento se hacia cada ves mas presente, y si algo malo sucedía  su corazón no iba a soportar ver sufrir a su amada riza.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3: la misión._**

Todos estaban a las 11:30 en punto en el cuartel listos. Enseguida el equipo partió en varios vehículos a la casa abandonada, iban Roy y su equipo y algunos refuerzos en caso que la misión se complicara.

Llegaron exactamente a la medianoche al lugar. Pero no supieron que 2 personas que estaban en la casa.se percataron de la presencia de roy y su equipo:

-¡malditos militares, como diablos supieron nuestros planes!-gritaba furioso archer.

-vamos tranquilo, si quieres yo me encargo de Roy y los demás-decía kimbly .en especial de ese bastardo de mustang, tengo unas ganas de hacerlo explotar, ¡jajaja!

-no es malo ¡jajaja!-decía archer. Una cosa, no le hagas daño a la teniente hawkeye, deja encargarme de ella, le tengo una sorpresa.-Dijo sonriente.

-esta bien-dice kimbly, ¿pero que pasara con el plan de asesinar al jefe?

-eso lo vemos después,por ahora encarguémonos de estos imbéciles-dice mirando a la ventana por donde venían los militares.

-bien-y kimbly se va.

-ahora riza ya veras que soy capaz de hacer-decía archer orgulloso.

Archer creía que haciendo daño a la teniente hawkeye, vería muy mal a mustang, pero el quería algo mas que eso. El quería a riza solo para el y estaba dispuesto a matar si era necesario, con tal de tenerla en sus brazos. Estaba obsesionado con riza desde hace tiempo. Siempre trato de ser amable con ella, declarando sus sentimientos, pero riza nunca lo tomo en cuenta, por eso, ese era el momento ideal para poder estar a solas con ella.

--0--

-bien hemos llegado-dijo Roy observando la casa. Tengan mucho cuidado ya que esta muy oscuro, bien nos separaremos en 2 grupos .havoc, falman, Breda y fuery. Ustedes entraran por la puerta de entrada.hughes, hawkeye y yo iremos por la puerta trasera.¿entendido?

-si, señor-se oyó las voces de sus subordinados.

Los militares se fueron por donde el coronel les ordeno, y los refuerzos estaban afuera en caso de que algunos de los criminales escaparan.

Estaba todo muy oscuro en esa casa, había un pasillo muy largo y roy,maes y riza iban por ese pasillo.

-chicos tengan mucho cuidado-dijo Roy cargando su arma, estén atentos por cualquier movimiento del enemigo.

-si tranquilo roy,no pasara nada-dijo Hughes preparando su arma

-solo preocúpate que no te hagan algo a ti-dice riza, sacando el seguro de su arma

De repente alguien viene por detrás y le tapa la boca a riza, éste le apunto con su arma en la espalda obligándola a que no se moviera ni gritara, luego el tipo se la llevo con mucho cuidado a una puerta que había en el pasillo detrás de ellos por donde pasaban.

Luego de entrar en la habitación este la empuja tirándola al suelo, y riza quedo atónita cuando vio quien era la persona que la trajo hasta ahí.

-hola teniente-dijo archer sonriendo.

-¡archer! ¿¡Pero que estas haciendo aquí?!-dijo asustada y parándose rápidamente.

En ese instante se oyó la voz de riza…

-¿¡riza donde estas!?-dijo roy.en eso mira a maes y le dice:-Hughes vamos por ella.

-si amigo-dijo siguiendo a Roy.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba cuando en ese instante apareció kimbly…

-Hola chicos, ¿Dónde creen que van?, la teniente sabrá cuidarse sola-haciendo explotar la pared cerca de donde se encontraban mustang y Hughes.

-lo siento Roy pero tendremos que saber pelear con el-dijo Hughes sacando su arma.

-bien, solo espero que nada malo le ocurra a riza-dio preocupado.

--0--

-sabes riza…¿que pasaría si yo intentara hacerte mía?-dice acercándose a ella.

-solo tendría que estar enferma para estar con hombre como tu…¡alejate de mi!-dice furiosa

-bien si no quieres eso, será mejor que estés muerta.así no estas con nadie que no sea yo-dijo apuntándole con una pistola.

Riza debido a la fuerte fiebre que tenia, no se encontraba en buenas condiciones intento esquivar el disparo que archer realizo pero lamentablemente le llego en el tórax.

Y un grito desesperado se escucho.-¡aaaaaaaah!- riza cayo al suelo producto del impacto de la bala. Intentó pararse pero archer fue mas rápido este la levanto agarrándola del cuello.

-creías que ibas a escapar-dijo sonriendo, si no serás mías no serás de nadie mas.-dijo archer molesto.

-antes muer..ta-dijo riza con una voz entrecortada.ya que archer le presionaba con fuerza su cuello.

Archer saca un cuchillo con la mano izquierda, ya que con la otra tenia sujeta a riza del cuello, y este le clava fuertemente el cuchillo en su pierna.

-¡aaaaahh!-grita riza del dolor.

-ja,ja,ja-dice archer ves ahora no creo que sobrevivas a esto-le dice arrojándola con fuerza y hace que riza choque de golpe contra la pared.

- bastardo-dice gritándole riza.

-tus comentarios no me afectan en lo mas minimo-decia archer riéndose.

--0--

En otro sector de la casa Roy y Hughes se encontraban peleando con kimbly.en ese instante llega havoc y el resto de sus compañeros.

-jefe, ¿Dónde esta la teniente?-dice havoc mientras disparaba a kimbly

-ese maldito de archer esta peleando con ella-dice preocupado,nose porque, pero algo me dice que la teniente necesita nuestra ayuda urgente-dice mientras esquiva un disparo de kimbly.

-entonces coronel vaya con Hughes a rescatar a la teniente-dice fuery

-nosotros nos encargamos de este sujeto-dice Breda.

-bien entonces vamos a rescatarla Roy-dice Hughes saliendo de la habitación a buscar a riza.

-si-dice este saliendo seguido de maes.

Luego de pelear con kimbly unos minutos, lamentablemente hizo una explosión cerca de donde se encontraba havoc y sus compañeros, logrando escapar del lugar.

-¡ese maldito!-dice furioso havoc

-será mejor que vayamos a ayudar al coronel y lo demás-dice Breda

-claro vamos chicos-dice havoc.y ellos corrieron donde se encontraban Roy y los demás.

--0--

-será mejor que me vaya, adiós preciosa-dice archer y este se voltea para dirigirse a la puerta pero Riza trato de pararse estando demasiado herida, al principio le costo ponerse de pie pero consiguió apuntarle y dispararle en un brazo a archer.

-¡demonios ahora veras maldita!-dice furioso, éste se dirige donde esta riza, ésta le apunta otra ves con su arma, pero otra persona mas rápida que ella llego al lugar, y le disparo desde atrás a Frank. El impacto de la bala hizo que este cayera al suelo.

-¡no te muevas sino vas a morir!-dice Hughes apuntando a archer.

En ese momento llega havoc,falman,breda, fuery y los refuerzos.

-bien-dice Hughes, llévense a este hombre diciéndole al equipo de refuerzos-

-Si señor-dice uno de ellos.

-malditos sean todos ustedes me las pagaran en especial tu mustang y por supuesto a ti hawkeye ya nos volveremos a ver preciosa.¡¡juro que me vengare!!-grita archer mientras se lo llevan.

-¡riza!-corre Roy a verla, todo estará bien cariño no te preocupes-dice abrazándola.

-ro-y….-dice riza con su voz entrecortada,roy deja de abrazar a riza para ayudarla a avanzar, pero lo único que consiguió fue que riza desmayara, producto de sus heridas. estaba sangrando mucho. Roy alcanzo a  sujetarla  a tiempo y la tomo en sus brazos. rápidamente salió corriendo con Hughes de la habitación.

-chicos, ustedes encárguense del resto -dice saliendo de la habitación con riza inconsciente en sus brazos. Hughes démonos prisa-le dice Roy

-si-y este corre para alcanzarlo.

archer ya se encontraba detenido, los militares se lo llevaron para hacer el interrogatorio correpondiente.mientras que havoc  y el resto de sus compañeros partieron raudos al hospital para saber como se encontraba riza.

Al menos los militares lograron capturar a Frank archer,pero kimbly ya estaba prófugo de la justicia. Lograron evitar el asesinato de Bradley, aunque Bradley tenía una gran sorpresa para roy,ser el nuevo fuhrer de este país. Le iba a ceder su puesto, ya no se sentía en condiciones para seguir gobernando, por eso el consejo decidió que Roy mustang era la persona mas indicada para ocupar ese puesto.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4: por favor…tú no puedes morir,yo te amo._**

Apenas salieron de la casa donde se encontraban, maes y roy que este tenia a riza en sus brazos, se fueron en un coche dirigiéndose rápidamente al hospital de central

-Hughes date prisa, debemos llegar cuanto antes al hospital-dice Roy furioso todavía con riza en sus brazos.

-Roy…lo siento-dice riza despertando.

-tranquila cariño-dice Roy acariciando su mejilla, por ahora no hables ya que estas herida.-y este le da un beso en su frente.

Riza aun estando herida toma la mano de Roy y le dice:

-prométeme que siempre me amaras, qué nada nos separara-dice con su tono de voz débil-Roy te amo-y ella pierde de nuevo el conocimiento.

-riza…-dice Roy preocupado y asomando algunas lagrimas.

Tenia mucho miedo que ocurriera lo peor,por eso deseaba que riza estuviera bien. Nunca una mujer como ella lo hacia sentir tan bien, el estaría con ella por siempre, había luchado tanto para que pudieran estar juntos, ya que el esta enamorado de ella desde la primera ves que empezaron a trabajar juntos. en un momento la voz de Hughes lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-bien roy,llegamos… ahora ¡rápido!-dice Hughes.

-si-dice Roy.

Entraron al hospital y Hughes avisa a un enfermero que traen a una persona herida.

-¡una camilla, rápido!-grita el enfermero. Señor por favor ponga a la señorita aquí-dice el enfermero

Riza estaba sangrando mucho, y con toda prisa se la llevaron a la sala de urgencia.despues de un momento, un doctor se aparece frente a Roy y maes.

-haremos lo posible para salvarla-dice el doctor

-hágalo por favor doctor, ella es mi novia-dice Roy angustiado.

-no se preocupe mientras detengamos la hemorragia y curemos las heridas que tiene estará bien, al parecer tiene mucha fiebre, lo que complica mas las cosas pero solucionaremos el problema-y el doctor se va.

Roy vio como el doctor se iba y el se fue a sentar en una banca que había afuera de la sala de urgencias, a esperar que riza se recuperara. Hughes se sentó junto a el.

-¿así que tu novia?-dice sentándose.

-si, perdón si no te lo dije antes pero…-en ese instante Hughes lo interrumpe.

-no te preocupes amigo-dice Hughes, yo siempre supe que la amabas, eres demasiado evidente. además hacen muy bonita pareja-dice tratándolo de animar.

-gracias Hughes-dice algo triste.

Paso 2 horas desde que riza entro a sala de urgencia luego los paramédicos salen de la sala con riza ya curada. Mientras los enfermeros la dejaban en una habitación, el doctor se acerca a Roy y maes.

-¿doctor como se encuentra?-dice Roy preocupado.

-bien, salió todo bien como pensábamos solo la fiebre fuerte que tenia complico un poco las cosas,ya que estaba algo resfriada. pero ahora se encuentra estable-dice el doctor. Lo que le voy a pedir es que debe mantener reposo durante 2 semanas, no debe hacer ningún movimiento brusco ya que sus heridas demoraran en recuperarse.

-bien doctor, muchas gracias-dice Roy mas tranquilo

-¿podemos ir a verla?-dice Hughes, además vigilaremos la habitación ya que fue atacada por un sujeto muy peligroso.

-claro, pero esta todavía con anestesia, está dormida. Yo creo que en una hora despertara.

-bien, gracias doctor-dice Roy dirigiéndose a la habitación de riza, vamos Hughes.

-si-dice siguiendo a Roy.

Y el doctor se retiro. Ahora Roy se sentía mas tranquilo, comprobó que riza se encontraba bien, solo fue un terrible susto que paso. llegó a pensar que podía ocurrir lo peor para ella.la muerte. pero ahora debía cuidar a riza ya que iba a necesitar que alguien la ayudara, ya que no se iba a vale por si misma, donde estaba muy herida.

Ahora solo quedaba por buscar al responsable del ataque a riza…Frank archer,y a su complice kimbly. Ya que a partir de ahora son prófugos de la justicia y si no pudieron asesinar al jefe de inmediato, lo harian en cualquier momento.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5: Yo me encargare de cuidarte._**

Roy y Hughes abren la puerta de la pieza, y Roy vio como riza dormía plácidamente. Llegaba a pensar que parecía un ángel durmiendo tan tranquila.roy se sentó en una silla que había la lado de la cama, mientras que Hughes se sentó en un sillón que había en un lado de la cama.

-gracias a dios que la teniente se encuentra bien-dice Hughes limpiando sus lentes.

-si, no se que habría sido de mi si ella hubiera muerto-dice Roy tristemente.

-pero lo que importa es que esta bien-dice Hughes, además no digas eso que podría haber muerto, riza es muy fuerte y tu lo sabes.

-si, no se que decía-dice roy.roy le toma la mano y la observa como duerme, mientras que le decía: -te amo-dándole un beso en la mano.

-oye Roy ahora ¿que vamos a hacer?, Quién cuidara a la teniente?, tú sabes que el doctor dijo que debe recuperarse por 2 semanas.

-ah eso es sencillo-dice seguro de si mismo, yo la cuidare-dice sonriente, tú te quedaras reemplazándome por esas semanas. además ya sabes ,riza es mi novia y quiero estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo-decía mientras la observaba.se que ella también va a necesitar que este ahí a su lado.

-bien, no tengo problema en reemplazarte-dice muy contento, ya quiero ver la cara de mi esposa,gracia cuando le diga que seré coronel por 2 semanas-dice emocionado.

-por cierto Hughes, no digas nada de mi noviazgo con riza a nadie, por favor-dice seriamente, yo les diré a los demás cuando llegue el momento correcto, por ahora mantenlo en secreto por favor.

-de acuerdo amigo-dice Hughes, seré una tumba.

Paso más de 2 horas desde que riza no despertaba, hasta que por fin había despertado de un largo sueño.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dice abriendo sus ojos.

-estas en el hospital ¿te encuentras bien?-dice Roy acariciando su mejilla.

-si, aunque un poco adolorida, pero bien-dice riza.

-¿Qué ocurrió cuando peleaste con archer?-dice tomando su mano, se que no debería preguntarte ya que tal ves no quieras recordar-dice Roy mirando hacia abajo.

-no esta bien que preguntes-dice riza tranquilamente.

Riza le conto a Roy y Hughes lo sucedido, qué archer le tapo la boca y la apunto con una pistola haciendo entrar a una habitación, donde el después le de disparo, y que a causa de la fiebre que tenia, se sentía mas débil. el estaba obsesionado y enamorado de ella, y al ver que riza lo rechazo, este intento matarla, provocándole esas heridas, como riza lo rechazo, el le dijo que no iba a ser de nadie mas, ni menos de Roy de mustang.

-ya veo-dice Hughes, con razón te dijo que lo de ustedes todavía no terminaba.

-ese maldito de archer, no le perdonare lo que te hizo, jamás dejare que ese bastardo te haga daño-dice Roy un poco molesto.

-tranquilo, amor-dice riza.roy quieres acercarte por favor.

-claro-dice Roy se acerca a riza y ella sujeta la cara de Roy con sus manos y le da un pequeño beso.

-gracias cariño, yo creo que si no hubieras llegado a tiempo,nose que habría sido de mi-dice mirando hacia abajo.

-no digas eso, agradezcamos que estemos juntos. además te debes quedar en reposo durante 2 semanas, por lo tanto te quedaras en mi casa yo te cuidare, estarás mas segura-dice sonriente.

-¿en serio?-dice sorprendida, bien pero al menos tengo que avisarle a mi hermana para poder quedarme en tu casa. además ¿Quién tomara tu puesto? porque estarás tu estarás cuidándome.-dice sonriendo.

-Hughes lo hará el es la persona mas indicada para que me reemplace-dice mirándolo

-bien,roy yo tengo que irme, además es tarde debo ir a ver a mi gracia y a mi hija elysia-dice todo emocionado.

-bien, puedes irte-dice roy.adios Hughes, desde mañana serás el coronel, recuérdalo.

-claro amigo-dice Hughes. adiós teniente-dice haciendo el gesto militar.

-adiós Hughes-dice riza.

En ese instante entran havoc,falman,breda y fuery

 -hola coronel-dice havoc.-hola riza ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, gracias-dice riza

-ah gracia fue a tu casa a buscar ropa para ti, toma.

-gracias havoc-dice animada

-teniente-dice falman.-¿Cuándo la darán de alta?

-quizás mañana, por ahora debo estar en observación-dice esta.

-chicos-dice roy,desde mañana cuidare a la teniente hawkeye por un mes, y Hughes tomara mi puesto como coronel.

-¿y eso porque coronel?-dice Breda.

-es muy peligroso que riza este sola, alguien podría atacarla de nuevo, en realidad a cualquiera de nosotros, pero en especial a hawkeye y a mi. además la teniente no se vale por si sola en estos momentos.

-pero señor ¿no cree que esta exagerando?-dice riza molesta.

-no para nada, te cuidare y punto-dice seriamente-por lo tanto no quiero alguna objeción por parte suya-dice mirándola y cerrándole un ojo.

-claro, señor-dice un poco sonrojada.

-chicos, ahora si quieren pueden irse a casa ya que les espera un día muy duro. en especial si el coronel es ahora Hughes, jajajajaja-dice riendo.

-ni lo diga coronel-dice Breda resignado.

-bueno, yo me voy adiós-dice saliendo havoc.

-adiós-dice el resto del grupo saliendo seguido de havoc.

-adiós-dice Roy y riza al mismo tiempo.

-bien ahora estamos solos-dice riza sonriendo.

-¿que quieres hacer algo?-Roy la mira en forma sensual.

-solo bésame-le dice riza apasionadamente.

-bien-dice roy,este se acerca la abraza y se dan un beso, se besaban como nunca lo habían hecho riza acariciaba su espalda, mientras que Roy acariciaba su cabeza. después de ese largo beso se separaron.

-besas maravilloso-dice riza-tocando con su dedo la boca de Roy.

-me alegra que te gusten mis besos-dice tomando su mano.

Quedaron un largo momento en silencio,roy leía un libro. al rato riza se quedo dormida otra ves, se sentía muy cansada, de repente Roy se dio cuenta que riza no le hablaba en lo absoluto, hasta que vio que riza se quedo dormida.

-te ves tan hermosa cuando duermes, cariño-le decía mientras la observaba.

Como riza dormía,roy tomo una frazada que había en un mueble, se acostó en el sillón y se tapo con esa frazada. Al principio no podía dormir, pero no supo cuando se quedo dormido. El en ves de ir a su casa prefería estar acompañando a riza, su deber es el protegerla siempre, daría su vida cada ves que fuera necesario, estaba muy enamorado. Riza ahora podía dormir bien ya que su ángel guardián Roy mustang estaba junto a ella.se sentía muy segura estando a su lado. por eso ellos dos no iban a dejar que nadie hiciera daño a su relación, habían luchado para poder estar juntos, ya que pasaron años sin decirse lo que sentían.

Al otro día en la mañana en el hospital, riza despertó y observa a Roy durmiendo en el sillón.

-jamás pensé que a quedar se a dormir aquí y menos en el sillón-decía sonriendo.

En eso entra la enfermera…

-señorita riza hoy la damos de alta, puede irse ahora si lo prefiere-dice la enfermera.

-bien, enseguida saldré gracias-dice riza. y la enfermera se va.

Riza se levanta a su cama y va despertar a roy.-roy,despierta debemos irnos-dice moviéndolo despacio en el hombro.

-¿riza?-dice abriendo los ojos- cariño, pero no debes levantarte estas recuperándote-dice Roy sentándose en el sillón.

-lo siento, pero debía hacerlo-dice sonriendo.la enfermera dice que ya estoy bien y podemos irnos a casa.

-bien, pero vístete. ahí esta la ropa que gracia te trajo. yo te espero afuera ,me avisas cuando estés lista-dice acercándose a la puerta.

-si, no me demoro nada-dice riza

Después de 10 minutos riza ya se encontraba lista.

-te ves hermosa-dice Roy mirándola sensualmente. Bien ahora deja que te lleve en mis brazos-dice este mientras la carga en sus brazos.

-¿pero no crees que es demasiado? puedo caminar-dice poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de Roy.

-al menos déjame consentirte, además es mi culpa por no haber llegado a tiempo a rescatarte-dice Roy  tristemente.

-no te culpes, lo que importa es que gracias a ti estoy bien, me llevaste a tiempo al hospital-dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-de veras, bien creo que te mereces esto-y este le da un tierno beso.

Después ellos abandonaron el hospital, se fueron en el auto de roy.luego de 20 minutos llegaron a la casa de su coronel.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6: una nueva misión._**

-bien ya llegamos- bajando del auto, luego este le abre la puerta del copiloto donde estaba riza, para que ella saliera

-gracias-y esta sonrie.

Enseguida entraron a la casa y llegaron a la habitación donde dormía roy, había una cama matrimonial y al lado de esta,otra cama pero individual.

-es una pieza muy bonita-mientras observaba el lugar.

-ahora acuéstate, en mi cama,yo iré a cocinar algo para los dos.

-¿pero en cual cama?-mirando las 2 camas que habían.

-en la matrimonial, esa es la mia,es mucho mas comoda,yo dormiré en la otra.

-pero es tu cama, mejor yo duermo en la otra-dice ella tercamente.

-no tu eres mi novia, estás en mi casa y te acostaras en mi cama, a menos que quieras que yo duerma contigo en la misma cama-y se acerca sensualmente hacia riza.

-podría ser-un tanto sonrojada,roy la estrecha en su cuerpo y la besa.

-ya ahora si que voy a cocinar-ademas-¿Qué pasara con Black hayate, tu hermana lo esta cuidando?

-si, no te preocupes ¿te ayudo a cocinar?

-no, yo puedo solo. por ahora descansa.

riza jamás pensó que Roy tenía esa cualidad. Para ella roy era desordenado, todavía no cambiaba esa cualidad, pero ¿cocinar?.riza no lo creía para nada, mientras roy cocinaba, riza ordenaba un poco la casa el solo hecho de no hacer nada, le molestaba se sentía un estorbo. Sabía que si ayudaba un poco se sentiría más útil. al cabo de dos hora y media hora Roy termino de cocinar había hecho una exquisita lasaña.

-¡riza el almuerzo esta listo!-dice gritando desde la cocina.

-ya voy-bajando por la escalera.

Estuvieron comiendo un buen rato en silencio hasta que riza hablo.

-esto esta delicioso, jamás pensé que sabias cocinar-lo mira sorprendida.

-tenia la certeza que pensabas eso de mi-y se larga a reír.-se cocinar pero no mucho, esta es mi especialidad.

-pues no esta nada de mal.

-me alegro que te halla gustado-luego tomo un poco de vino.

En media hora riza y Roy terminaron de almorzar se dirigieron a la habitación a charlar un rato. Justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre.

-yo voy-dice roy bajando la escalera, llega a la puerta y al abrirla dio una sonrisa al ver quien era.

-¿que tal maes? me alegra que hayas venido, ¿además no estas en horas de trabajo?-mostrando una cara de preocupacion.

-no amigo, para nada hace media hora que Salí del trabajo, solo vine a ver como estabas tu y riza, además tengo algo importante de que informarte.

En ese instante riza baja a ver quien era, ya que la voz de la persona que llego le hacia familiar.

-pasa Hughes -y este después que maes entra,cierra la puerta.

-hola maes, que gusto tenerte aquí- y riza lo invita a tomar asiento en el sofá.

-hola riza ¿Cómo estas? ¿mucho mejor?-y maes se sienta.

-si, además con los cuidados de roy estoy mucho mejor- miraba a roy mientras se sentaba en otro sofá frente a Hughes.

-vamos, cariño no es para tanto-roy se sonrojaba y al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de riza. Bien Hughes ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?.

-bueno, tenemos alguna pista sobre kimbly, según algunos antecedentes que pudimos reunir, sospechamos que estaría escondido en ciudad del este.

-genial, al menos ya tenemos alguna pista de el- acariciando su barbilla.

-pero tenemos que capturarlo de inmediato, antes de que pueda causar mas problemas- la voz de su amada sonaba preocupada.

-es verdad, por eso Hughes debes ir mañana con havoc,falman,breda, fuery y con amstrong,a capturar a kimbly debes viajar cuanto antes a ciudad del este.

-claro roy les informare a los chicos,iremos en el primer tren que salga mañana a ciudad del este.

-así que son novios ¿eh?-hablaba con una expresión picara.

-¿que?,roy no era que nuestra relación iba a ser secreta por un tiempo-ella lo mira sorprendida.

-lo siento,cariño.olvide decirte que Hughes ya sabia lo nuestro,cuando estabas grave en el hospital le había dicho al doctor que te salvara,ya que eres mi novia.y fue ahí cuando Hughes se entero y le tuve que decir lo de nuestra relación.

-pero tranquila riza,yo no diré nada,además que ustedes hacen bonita pareja. ademas ya era hora que roy encontrara novia.y este comienza a reír.

-no te burles de mi Hughes-y roy lo mira ceñudo. Bueno Hughes no es porque quiero que te vayas de mi casa pero es tarde, y mañana debes viajar, querido amigo-dice este poniéndose de pie.

-cierto, bueno adiós chicos cuídense apenas tenga alguna información sobre esta misión, me comunicare contigo.

-bien, adiós Hughes-y roy cierra la puerta

Después que Hughes se fue, riza estaba preocupada solo esperaba que la misión fuera exitosa,roy luego se dio cuenta que en el rostro de su teniente habia una gran  preocupación.

-dime ¿que te pasa riza?-acercándose a ella a la ves que la abrazaba.

-estoy preocupada por lo que vaya a pasar, solo espero que les vaya bien mañana a los chicos en su misión-reflejando mas su preocupacion.

-tranquila, ya veras que esto terminara pronto, solo fue un pequeño susto-luego besa su frente.

-pero me da miedo eso que me dijo archer, que pronto nos íbamos a ver-ella lo abrazaba con mas fuerza.

-no te preocupes amor, pase lo que pase yo te protegeré, no dejare que ese archer ni nadie te haga daño, hasta daría mi vida por ti si fuese necesario. decía mirándola a los ojos.

-te amo roy-riza se acerco mas para besar sus labios.

-y yo a ti-y la besa apasionadamente. Luego de ese maravilloso beso riza quedo un poco mas tranquila, el solo hecho de estar al lado de Roy se sentía mucho mas protegida.

Al fin cayo la noche y ellos dormían tranquilamente en sus camas, ahora solo quedaba esperar que esas dos semanas pasaran para que después volvieran a su rutina habitual: trabajar, ya que por lo menos a riza no le gustaba estar en casa sin hacer nada. pero esta ves valía la pena estar ahí en casa de su Roy, de su coronel. Ahora el le daba todos los cuidados que necesitaba, la consentía en lo que quisiera. Eso la tenia muy feliz, mientras que Roy quería siempre estar así al lado de su teniente. Tener la sensación permanente de que al despertar lo primero que vería al abrir los ojos seria ella, su amada riza hawkeye, compartir todos los días, solo deseaba que esa felicidad durara por toda la eternidad.


End file.
